


On

by Bongbongiiii



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BTSxGOT7, BoyxBoy, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Drugs, Fingering, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Jealousy, Ji Chang Wook - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, Kissing, Kpop smut, Making Out, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Smut, TopHoseok, Wang Jackson - Freeform, Weed, Yoongi bottom, bambam - Freeform, bts - Freeform, btsmafia, btssmut - Freeform, established relationship sope, jeonjungkook, jimin - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, lee jieun, mim yoongi - Freeform, min yoongi and jung hosoeksmut, park jimin - Freeform, sopesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongbongiiii/pseuds/Bongbongiiii
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook was sitting peacefully in the precinct eating ramen (it was his sixth cup, but who was counting) when the the telephone rang. The receptionist popped in a couple seconds later saying,  
"Its a dead body found near the C34 Mall sir, might be a murder. They say they want the special crimes division on it."  
"Alright tell them I'm coming." Jungkook called for his partner, Ji Chang Wook.   
"Hey , Wook ,its a possible murder case, they want the SCU ,lets go."   
"Why do they think it might be a murder?"   
"We'll find out when we reach there ,didn't get much details." Jungkook said as he picked up his jacket and keys. 

Wook was humming away happily as Jungkook drove, something about him seemed different and Jungkook couldn't place what. He hated not knowing things ,it was one of the reasons he became a detective in the first place , that and his mom. Finally he asked, "You seem happy, what's up? Not that being happy is wrong in any way..." 

"I went on a date yesterday, it was amazing, we got along so well , she was perfect." 

"Do you think she might be the one?"  
Jungkook asked.

"Dunno, I haven't kissed her yet, but I think she might be." Wook said, looking like a happy puppy. 

_________________________________________

Soulmates or soulpartners whatever you call it was a well known concept in this world .  
As soon as anyone reached the age of 18, they would stop aging and they would only start aging again after they meet their soulmate. Meeting your soulmate was nothing like one read in books or tv shows , you could think that you love a person but you might find out later that they weren't your soulmate after all.   
Every person need not necessarily have only one soulmate, you could have more than one soulmate too, but there was always someone in the world who was destined to be your soulmate.   
People realize they're soulmates when they kiss for the very first time. The first kiss with your soulmate is something else ,no song,poem,story or movie could describe how it felt . Once you kiss your soulmate you would know for sure that you're destined to be together .   
Soulmates start aging together, it's usually a few grey streaks of hair that double confirms it.   
It also does not mean that you die with your soulmate. Many people live for hundreds of years without ever meeting their partner and many never realize that their soulmate has been with them all their life.   
It is an ambiguous concept ,and new stories arise about it everyday but that's just how this world is.

_________________________________________

When Jungkook and Wook arrived at the scene,it was already bustling with officers, a few citizens could be seen looking curiously and some uniformed officers were putting up the tape.   
"Who's the officer in charge?" Wook asked one of the officers, she pointed at a man with brown hair .   
"Jackson Wang!, So good to see you again," Jungkook said shaking his hand.

"Long time no see Jeon Jungkook. You too, Wook." Jackson said with his bright light up a city type of smile while shaking hands with Wook. 

"So, what do we have here?" Wook asked.  
"Looks like a drug overdose but we don't know for sure yet. But that's not why we called the SCU,"Jackson answered, " it's the drug that we found in her purse that you might be interested in."

"Don't tell me, is it-" Wook asked, surprise and excitement obvious on his face,

"Yup, the biggest yet hardest to find drug on the market right now, CCWX" Jackson answered.

"No way, I don't believe it, you're sure?" Jungkook asked. 

"Well, the MO is the same as all the other people who were found carrying this drug, in a purple leather pouch sealed with a red stamp." 

"Yup that is the same way every other of their dealers and buyers was found carrying it. The aesthetics." Jungkook scoffed.

"Where was it ?" Wook asked.   
"In the inside lining of her purse. Found it while looking for id." Jackson replied. 

"Did you find id?"

"Yeah, her name is Alice Montgomery. We're looking for family members right now."

"Maybe it was a gang member murder case , maybe she was killed by the mafia or their rivals." Jungkook thought out loud. 

"Could be,she could also be a drug user ,we can't be sure until we see the autopsy ." Wook said. 

"Let's look around. We'll decide for sure after the autopsy . Let's check for anything in the area. " Jungkook said.

The body had been found in an alley behind a bar near the river there were mostly dumpsters and cigarette ends lying around so Jungkook didn't have very high hopes for finding any clues.

Still they split up and started searching the three alleys connected to this one. If it was a homicide , they would need clues to catch the culprit. But the chances of it being a homicide were slim. It did look like a overdose but if it were a mafia murder , they would be even harder to catch. 

Jungkook quietly hummed to himself as he thought about these things. They hadn't had a big case in months, every possible case for the SCU either turned out to be too small of a case for them or was so big that Major Crimes always took it away. They were itching for something new now.

His phone chimed with a text  
Alien : What time you gonna be home? I'm getting dinner on the way,should I get some for you?

Me: I'll be home in an hour I think,get me whatever you're getting. Want me to get beer on the way?

Alien: Yeah sure. Buy cigarettes too while you're at it.

Me:Sure.

Jungkook sighed as he kept his phone back. He wasn't getting anywhere with the clues ,all he had found were waste bottles of alcohol and used condoms. This wasn't looking very good.

He traced his way back to the site to find Wook and Jackson standing there ,not looking like they had found any clues either. 

"Let's keep the site sealed until we get the autopsy , I'm pretty sure its just an overdose but since she was found in possession of a drug ,we can get a permit to search her house and track the last location of her phone." Jungkook said.

Jackson nodded, "I'll keep you posted on any new developments, let me know if you need anything else."

"Don't let any information out okay, if Kim Seokjin from MC steals one more case from me ,I might go crazy. " Wook said.

"Do you think it will be something big?" He asked Jungkook.

Jungkook only shrugged in reply.

A/N please let me know if you like the book. This is my first time writing a full fledged book so I would love inputs. Also let me know of any grammatical errors or plot holes, I'll try my best to correct them.


	2. Kim Taehyung and his cigarettes

Taehyung had had a horrible day . Nothing felt right, nothing tasted right, nothing smelled right, nothing looked right. Everything was just..wrong. 

But it wasn't like he had any accidents, fights or problems. It was all just so annoyingly wrong that he couldn't even wrap his mind around it. All he wanted to do the whole day was leave and go home, but he couldn't. 

Taehyung worked for one of the biggest entertainment companies in Korea, YJJE and as the face of the company, there wasn't a single day when he was not surrounded by people. He had started modeling at the age of 19 when he had appeared on the catalogue of a men's fashion wear book,it was for a small designer's new line,but it blew up large when Taehyung face showed up. Since,then he had only gone up.

But today just felt like the worst day ever and for no apparent reason that too. He really didn't want to be around anyone right now, but he didn't have a choice. He was constantly surrounded by people and that was just making it worse. Taehyung dashed out of work as soon as he was done, all he wanted was to go home, eat ,drink and maybe smoke.

As Taehyung left the drive through after getting dinner for him and Jungkook,his mood felt a little better. But then he received a text ,one a really didn't want to receive. 

Bitchass: Did you do it?

Me:Do what?

Bitchass: Did you kill her?

Me: Kill who?

Bitchass: Don't play dumb with me Kim. Alice Montgomery's body was found, she was carrying a batch of drugs and she is suspected to have overdosed. DID YOU DO THIS?

Me:Why would I kill Alice? I wasn't even told to. I was only supposed to track her ,not kill her.

Bitchass: Did she do anything suspicious? That would have triggered a kill order against her?

Me: Why would I tell YOU that? I don't want to die.

Bitchass: Fine. Just warning. The case might go to the SCU. Look out .

Taehyung sighed. Alice Montgomery was his latest assignment and it had gone horribly wrong. He had lost track of her during one of her dates with some guy and had found her again only after three days. He obviously couldn't ask her who he was or where did she disappear since he wasn't supposed to let her know she was being followed. 

He suspected she might have disappeared to meet her dealer from the rival gang or it could be something worse . He had no idea. Alice was one of their oldest runners ie street dealer for the drugs. But everyone knew she had slippery hands and tended to skim off the top. But her thieving habit hadn't been what had cause the Boss to put Taehyung on the case, she had recently been seen meeting a few girls who were suspected of being in their rival gang.

Alice was incredibly greedy, they knew that for the right price she would give away the information demanded and since she was such on old member, she knew too much. Taehyung had been ordered to get her killed in case of any suspicious activity but he wasn't gonna let BA know that. 

Plus, if Taehyung had killed her he would have made sure the SCU was never put on the case . His roommate Jeon Jungkook worked for them and he had no idea Taehyung worked as an informant for the mafia and he didn't need to know.

Taehyung and Jungkook had met through some mutual friends in college but had drifted apart. Taehyung hadn't been working for the mafia back then but now he was.

They had been living together for 2 years know and Taehyung found it very amusing that Jungkook had no idea that he lived with someone who worked for the mafia. Or maybe he knew and this was a trap, but Taehyung was determined to be careful.

Min Yoongi who lived across the hall with Jung Hoseok knew about Taehyung's work for the mafia but that was only because Yoongi used to work with him . Now that Yoongi no longer worked for the same boss as him, it meant he had no one to cover his ass and that was why Taehyung was worried about blowing his cover with Jungkook. 

The thoughts in his mind had started to overlap by the time Taehyung made it back to the apartment complex. Punching in the pass code, Taehyung opened the door with his hip as he balanced the food in both his hands. Jungkook was already home , since his shoes were already in the rack. 

Taehyung was just laying out plates for dinner after washing up quickly when Jungkook came out of his room in a shirt and sweatpants. His hair was wet , so Taehyung guessed that he had just come out of the shower. 

"Hey , how was your day?" He asked Taehyung.

"Annoying. I really hated all the people around me today."Taehyung replied.

"Why? Any specific reason?" Jungkook looked genuinely worried.

This is what Taehyung liked about Jungkook, he was just a really nice guy. This was one of the reasons why he had never used his relationship with Jungkook as a way of completing his missions or even to fool the police to carry out an operation. Taehyung didn't know what he would do if Jungkook really found out what he did as a well, part-time job.

"No specific reason, just really hate people sometimes." Taehyung replied.

"You sound a lot like Yoongi hyung right now." Jungkook said with a small laugh. Taehyung grinned back at him. They laid out the dinner plates and Jungkook got the beer from the fridge and opened it. They ate dinner as they talked about their day.

Pretty soon they were on their last bottle of beer as they stood outside on the balcony smoking. Living on the 15th floor, they had a pretty amazing view of the city's skyline. It was almost, peaceful. But the peace was rudely interrupted by Jungkook's phone ringing.

"Jungkook she was carrying the drug, the results just came out. And get this , she was also poisoned .It is murder! We're getting the investigation!" Wook yelled into the phone excitedly.


	3. Kim Seokjin wants the murder

Seokjin really wanted this murder. So badly. 

But he knew there was no fucking way in hell Jungkook would give this up . As soon as he had heard about a woman who had been found carrying the drug , the very same drug that SamInjo guys are known to distribute, he knew this was a case he wanted in on. 

Kim Seokjin worked in Major Crimes and was one of the top PIs in his branch but he wanted a big case , one that required him to actually use his beautiful brain instead of using all the files provided by the police unit during the taekover and just searching through the database and chasing a culprit. He was bored of just running after the culprit. He wanted a case where the culprit wasn't obvious and actually very hard to find.

It wasn't that he was narcissistic or anything , he just liked finding things and solving puzzles. But they had missed out this time, Jungkook's team had managed to get the case as soon as it turned out to be a murder and this bugged Seokjin to no end. 

He knew that there was no way Jungkook would hand over the case , he had dealt with him in the past and he knew for a fact that once Jungkook got a good case it was only possible to take it away if by force. Seokjin could almost see Jungkook's bunny like face srunching when he saw Seokjin.

There was another reason why he wanted the case, a reason he couldn't tell his boss , but it was related to the case nonetheless. 

As Soekjin was thinking of a way to get the case ,he got a call ,one he really really didn't want to get. This phone call felt like getting checked for testicular cancer, it was uncomfortable but still unavoidable and he dreaded going through this ordeal. He took a long breath before picking up the call,

Hello?

Do you know who was found dead?

A woman who carried drugs for SamiInjo.

She wasn't just a drug dealer, her name was Alice Montgomery, the chief witness for your father's case.

Seokjin's heart dropped, he had been trying to get Alice to testify for his dad for a week now, if she was dead, it meant bad news.

Why do you never bring me good news Johnny?

I'm a news source, not your gaurdian angel. 

I know, I know. Thanks for telling me.Bye ,take care.

Seokjin sighed as he kept down his phone. At this point, he was ready to do anything and everything to get in on this case. Even if it meant begging Jeon Jungkook to let him work with him. Though he hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

He walked or more dragged his feet into his boss' office to see if he could help them get the case, but he was pretty sure he knew what the answer would be,' should've gotten it before them', ' ask to work with them and then steal the case' or the infamous 'find a bigger case'. But he still needed to atleast try.

He knocked on Park JinGoo's door and heard a 'come in'. Park JinGoo was the CO of the branch Seokjin worked in, he was a burly man in his 40s who had only gotten here through office politics, kiss-assery and one major drug bust with the Korean Police Department in which he knocked a guy on the head for talking too loudly to him only for that guy to turn out to be the dealer.

JinGoo had twisted and turned the story to his benefit in such a way that the story printed was 'Heroic Policeman Catches Drug Lord in a Fierce Scuffle' but everyone in the precinct knew that the guy he caught was just a peddler. JinGoo hadn't had any major achievements after that and yet here he was sitting in a chair that couldn't handle his weight ,glaring up at Seokjin.

"What the fuck do you mean we didn't get the case?" He practically yelled.

"SCU got it before we could," Seokjin replied, "I was hoping maybe you could talk to them for a chance to work side by side?"

"Do you realise how much we needed this case Kim? All the major cases we had last week were either BnE or attempted assault and now finally, finally a case good enough to get us PR shows up and you asshats can't even get it before the SCU?" 

Nobody, I mean nobody needs this case more than me. Seokjin thought to himself. "Sir, they got the crime scene report before us and their boy was literally outside the DAs office waiting on the autopsy. We didn't even get a chance."

JinGoo groaned." Don't give me excuses Kim, get on the case, steal it , hide evidence for two weeks until we can claim it or make it look like a small suicide instead of a murder. But if this case gets solved, my branch of MC should have its name on it. Do you understand?"

Seokjin nodded. JinGoo waved him off impatiently and went back to his computer presumably to look for porn Seokjin guessed. Disheartened, he walked back to his desk ready to call Jeon and hear him gloat ,he knew how much Jungkook would love to hear him beg for a chance on the case and he also knew there was no fucking way he would let him be on it .

He called Jeon with a heavy heart, it rang almost six times before he finally answered. 

What's up Kim Seokjin? Seokjin swore he could hear smugness in his voice.

Hey!I'm older than you ,you know?

Jungkook laughed heartily.

So listen,ignoring the fact that you just disrespected me, about the Alice Montgomery case..

I'm not letting you in on the case, HYUNG (seriously why did he have to emphasize on 'hyung') go tell JinGoo to kiss my pretty ass. 

Jungkook hung up after that.


	4. Min Yoongi wanted to sleep

All Yoongi wanted to do was go home and sleep. But he couldn't. All because of stupid Choi Youngjae.

Even though it wasn't entirely Youngjae's fault, there was no one else he could be mad at, so he was gonna be mad at Youngjae. What happened was, 7 to 9 on Thursdays was supposed to be Youngjae's shift but, he had made plans with his girlfriend, so he asked Yoongi to cover from him.

Yoongi couldn't say no, Youngjae had just met his soulmate after almost 15 years as an eighteen-year-old and he was excited to the moon. Yoongi didn't feel like bursting his bubble, but that ended up costing him sleep. Maybe it would have been better to tell Youngjae to leave his girlfriend, Yoongi sighed.

Even though he liked working at the pharmacy better than working for SamiInjo,Yoongi missed the lab. He had been one of the creators of the drug CCWX and had made shit tonnes of money out of it. But that didn't last very long.

Now Yoongi was working at 'Park Pharmaceuticals ' ,he worked for Park Hyungsik who owned this shop and was a close cousin of the owner of the main branch , Park Seo Joon. The only reason why he even got the job at this pharmacy after working for the mafia was because he studied with Hyungsik in college. I mean, made the most famous and crazy mafia drug in Seoul to date wasn't impressive enough for normal pharmacy jobs apparently. 

Yoongi was grateful for the job, he just hoped Youngjae would be grateful the next time Yoongi wanted to go home early and sleep. 

Just then a disheveled looking Bambam showed up at the store.

"Don't tell me you ran out of condoms again," Yoongi said.

"No no Hyung, it's not that. You remember Alice Montgomery ?" Bambam said between gasps. 

"Yes, I remember vividly. Why are you bringing her up?" Yoongi scowled. He did not like Alice. Did not like her at all.

"She was found dead." 

Well, that makes my hate seem petty, Yoongi thought. Before he grasped the reality.

"No fucking way, tell me you're kidding Bambam!" Yoongi whisper shouted.

"No, I'm not. The body was found behind a bar near some mall. But get this, it gets interesting. "

"I don't have a good feeling about this. Ah, I really really don't have a good feeling about this. "

"She might be carrying the drug. In the same bag that every dealer is supposed to carry it in. And her last call yesterday was to..."

"Me" Yoongi sighed dejectedly. "Oh, this is going to be a mess. Oh god no ."

"What are you going to do Hyung?" Bambam for the first time in his life looked worried, scared almost.

"I have no idea. I had a feeling life was going too well, alas it was just the calm before a storm. How did you know this by the way?" 

"I work for this guy who's a dealer too, so as soon as he found out, he sent me out to snoop. Thought I should let you know too." 

"When was the body found? "Yoongi asked.

"Early in the evening today, some guy Jeon Jungkook from SCU was called too from what I hear."

"Jeon Jungkook? Ah, this somehow managed to get worse, ah I don't like this at all."

"Thanks for telling me," Yoongi said. Bambam shook hands with him as he left.

Now he was in a real fix, Yoongi realized. He was royally screwed once this reached the boss. First, the police were gonna suspect him because of the phone call and then the SamiInjo was gonna come after him too. He should've guessed this last night itself when Alice called him, she never called him. They hated each other and everyone knew that he didn't even know why he picked up. He shouldn't have picked up. He definitely shouldn't have picked up.

Last Night :

Yoongi had been looking for something to watch on Netflix when his phone rang, he grumbled as he trudged across the room to get it. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Min, its Alice. Remember me?"

"Why?"

"Aww come on Grandpa, don't be so grumpy. I know you missed me."

"Sure I totally did. Missed you so much Alice." Yoongi snarled.

"Well, I called to ask a favour. Do you remember Kim JinHyung? He worked for you about 10 years ago."

"Yeah I think I remember him. What about him?"

"He is stuck in a court case with SamiInjo. Asked me to be his witness. Well, his son asked me. His son works in Major Crimes, so you know, could come in handy."

"Mhmmm"

"The only problem is, I don't have any evidence, only things I saw and heard. "

"You mean things you peeped on and heard by eavesdropping?" Yoongi chuckled.

"Yeah whatever. So I was hoping you could give me some concrete evidence. Cause if Kim loses the case even after I testify for him, SamiInjo is gonna kill me."

"Why are you suddenly trying to cross SI?"

" I can't exactly quit like you did . Can I?"

"Fair point. I'll think about it. "

"Okay sure. Call me."

Yoongi had not been able to realize how weird it was that Alice called him in his Marijuana induced state . So obviously when he woke up this morning , he was foggy. But looking back now , it did seem weird that Alice was trying to testify against the SI. She wasn't exactly loyal to them, but she had also never tried to cross them head on. She usually resorted to petty measures like stealing drugs , stealing money of the top or selling some of his notes to another chemist. She had usually managed to hide her crimes against the mafia and had never required any Detectives help to do so. So why was she suddenly helping Kim Seokjin and what did she want in return that the detective could help her with and how urgent had it been that she would call Yoongi, the man she despised the most to get it? 

There were too many questions and Alice was no longer around to answer them. Yoongi sighed as he poured soju into a glass. "To you ,Alice Montgomery." He whispered in the darkness.


	5. Jungkook gets a partner

Jungkook had a spring in he steps as he walked into the station the next day. This is a sad situation, a person has died, it is not happy just because you got a new case, sad, sad, sad. He had to keep reminding himself that. Still, this was probably the first time in months he had felt excited before going to work.

Finding out that he got the case was however not as satisfying as hearing Kim Seokjin ask to work on it last night. He couldn't help but gloat a little. It was good to finally get a case worthy of working on.

He saw Wook's excited face as soon as he walked into the station. 

"What's the tea?" Jungkook asked.

"We got the case, the preliminary autopsy is ready, IT unlocked her phone."

"We should go take a look then."

"The boss asked to meet you first," Wook said.

Jungkook placed his keys and jacket on his desk before walking over to the cabin. Eun Tae Hee sat at her desk, looking like she did every day. Kinda bored. By one look at her, anyone would find it hard to believe that she was one of the brightest minds in the force.

"Heard we got the murder," Jungkook said.

"Yeah great.Yipee"

"You don't sound particularly 'yippee'."

"I'm gonna be honest with you Jeon. This case might blow up and end up being very tricky. The DA was reluctant to give it to us in the first place. Tell me now if you are even a little bit unsure about being able to handle it."

"Of course not boss. I can do it I promise."

"Okay then. You can have it. I'm making you in charge. Make a team and start working. "

"Sure. Definitely. Anything else?"

"Just a couple of things. Since the case was first reported to the Police Department, they are going to assign a constable to work under you. It is a high profile case, so make sure to avoid any leaks. Also, MC might try to steal the case again, they were very adamant about working on it."

"I know, Kim Seokjin called me yesterday."

"What did he say?"

"Asked if I could work the case with him. He sounded sad"Jungkook smiled happily.

"Don't be so happy. DA still thinks we should give the case to MC.They think it too big for us to solve on our own."

"We have great compstat numbers. Least incorrect arrests. Highest solve record and they still think MC is better than us?"

"They think since we've never had case that has a possiblity of blowing so much, this might not be our cup of tea."

"What nonsense."

"DA promised them that if it blows up into a bigger case, SCU and Major Crimes will work on it together."

" No way. No fucking way."

"Yes. I know. Which is why you need to solve this fast and solve it right okay? DA is already talking about how unnecessary the unit is because they already have Major Crimes for all the big cases."

"All Major Crimes literally ever does it steal 98% solved case. How are they more useful than us?" Jungkoo wanted to yell at her right now, but he controlled himself.

"Beats me. But work hard on this and get me results. The constable assigned by the Police Department is supposed to have arrived by now. Work well them, I've heard they are the best in their precinct."

"Okay boss. Will do."

Jungkook closed the door on his way out. Please don't make me work with Kim Seokjin, he thought to himself.

"Is the constable here? Let's go meet him." Jungkook said to Wook.

" The detective constable is here, and its a woman, "Wook said.

"Do we know anything about her?"

"Youngest constable in her batch. Great arrest numbers. She is incharge of the drug task force team for CCWX from her precinct."

"Oh, their precinct was on the task force too?"

"They were added recently after increased activity in their area."

"Makes sense. Have we worked with her before?"

"No I dont think so."Wook replied.

They entered the briefing room and the detective constable was waiting for them.

"Hello, my name is Kang Jisoo. Nice to meet you."She said, bowing.

"Hello, my name is Jeon Jungkook. Pleased to meet you too."

She smiled. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, and had a slender but athletic build, probably played badminton or tennis, Jungkook guessed. However, her grip was firm when she shook his hand and her stance was wide, so there was a chance she learned martial arts as well. 

"Have you been briefed about the case yet?"Jungkook asked.

"No, I just got here."

"Okay then, we are supposed to go get the preliminary autopsy results, I will brief you on the way. "

"I will go get the data from her phone from IT."Wook offered.

"Okay sure. Shall we go then?" Jungkook asked.

"Sure let's go, "JiSoo replied.

They walked out after grabbing their jackets and Jungkook started walking to his bike. 

"Excuse, but can we take my car instead, I really don't want to sit on a bike,"JiSoo said.

"Why? What's wrong with my bike?"

"Well, first off, you don't have an extra helmet, secondly two-wheelers are highly accident-prone, thirdly you cannot put a police light on it, lastly I don't like bikes."

"Let's just take separate vehicles then."

"That is double the amount of gas and also, you said you would brief me about the case on the way."

"Do you always talk in bullet point."

JiSoo just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Let us take your car then. But I'm driving."Jungkook said.

"Absolutely not. I don't give my car to just anyone to drive."

"I'm not 'just anyone'? And don't think I haven't noticed that you've been talking to me casually this whole time. I'm pretty sure I'm older than you."

"Fine then, I'm driving the car. Unnie."JiSoo said emphasizing on 'Unnie'before walking over to the driver's side. Jungkook groaned before getting in the passenger side and putting on his seatbelt.

"When were you born anyway?"Ji Soo asked as she started the engine.

"September 1995.You?"

"December 1995. You're not that much older than me then."

"Still older enough," Jungkook replied.

"Whatever you say. Unnie."


	6. Park Jimin Hates his Assistant

Lee Ji Eun was smart. Frustratingly smart. But she was also frustratingly clumsy. Jimin could not believe one person could be so clumsy.

If she hadn't been so crazy smart, Jimin would have never accepted her as his assistant. He still remembered the day she showed up at the interview.

Six months ago:

"I still don't get why you have to leave and go ," Jimin said to Baekhyun.

"Just interview her Hyung, she has great qualifications and great references . Also, she is the last applicant ,so after this you HAVE to choose."Beakhyun replied.

"I don't like any of them. They are either over smart, arrogant, or just stupid. And one guy was a downright perv."

"I know hyung. But you need an assistant. This drug is ver y important to the boss and lets not forget your life depends on this."

"If this is so important , why don't you stay and work on it with me?"

"I have to go hyung. You know I need this treatment."

"Fine."Jimin huffed. "But why are the number of applicants so less?"

"Well, we can't exactly put out an ad saying,'Applicants needed to recreate biggest ecstasy drug ever made by mafia'now can we?"

Jimin giggled. "Okay send her in."

Baekhyun walked out and two minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hello, my name Lee Ji Eun. Thank you for meeting me Dr. Park."

"Nice to meet you Ms Lee."Jimin smiled. "I see you have amazing scores and great references. Your research papers are widely appreciated too."

"Thank you sir."

"Then, may I ask why you're applying for an assistant at a project like this with your resume?"

She seems a little uncomfortable, Jimin noted.

"I have a mark on my social records which basically denies me security clearance at any firm or company."

"May I ask what is it?"

She suddenly moved her leg which caused her knee to bump on the table , which led to the water on the table to spill all over Jimin's trousers.

"Oh my god , I'm so sorry."She gasped, getting up to reach for tissues and knocking over a cactus plant which caused dirt to fall into Jimin's lap as well.

"Oh no oh no oh no," She cried.

"Its okay, don't worry, I will be back."Jimin said, exasperated, leaving the room to get a change of trousers.

When he came back, JiEun was sitting in her chair looking at his white board.

"May I ask you something?" She said.

"Sure , go ahead."

"I saw that your equation here is incomplete and stuck. But instead of using this theorem why haven't you used its subsidiary theorem that works here?"

"That theorem has three extra parameters required which are not present here."

"Yes, but in the case of an exception, it uses three conditions instead of three parameters and thus can be applied here."

"No way, those exceptions are not applica.."Jimin trailed off. he just noticed that Lee Ji Eun was in fact, correct. There on his whiteboard were three conditions which meant he could use the subsidiary.

"Jesus fuck! How could I not think of that?Oh my god ! I can't believe this."Jimin said. He looked at Lee Ji Eun.

"Ms Lee.." He paused to be dramatic, "you're hired."

Looking back, he didn't regret it much. But still regretted it a little.

As he stood in his lab, Jimin sighed, Ji Eun had managed to accidentally break another test tube while cleaning. She was looking at the floor looking all guilty. 

"I'm so sorry sir. It slipped."She nearly sobbed.

"Ms Lee this is the second test tube you've broken this week." Her eyes swam with tears. Jimin suddenly felt guilty. Ji Eun usually broke a lot of things, but never before had she cried after being called out on it. 

"Are you okay?"He asked gently, "I understand it has been rough week, I've been on the edge myself." She didn't say anything.

"Why don't we go out for fresh air? We can get dinner too. Come."Jimin said. Ji Eun just nodded.

Two hours later , Jimin and Ji Eun were sitting in the bar laughing crazy. The fresh air and dinner plan had turned into beer with dinner and ended up being vodka shots after dinner. Jieun was giggling as Jimin and her recounted old stories from their respective college days, the failed experiments, attempts at cheating, drunk dancing nights, the typical types of classmates, they laughed about everything.

Jieun had been silent throughout the ride, the only time she spoke was when Jimin asked her if chinese food was okay with her. Once in the restaurant, Jimin turned to her intending to apologise for being harsh when she said,

"I didn't cry because of you. Just had a rough day. Please don't apologise."

Before Jimin could reply, the waiter showed up to ask for their orders and Jimin ordered two beers as well. Soon they were done with food, but they weren't done with the alcohol. After countless shots of vodka , they finally managed to walk out of the bar, Jimin supporting Jieun's body with his own. As they stood in the elevator waiting to go to the parking, Jimin asked her,

"Are you okay now? "

"Yes, thank you for taking me out. I really needed that."

"I enjoyed your company."Jimin smiled.

"How long have we been standing in this elevator?"Jieun said

"Too long, don't you think? Did it break down or something?" They both looked at the number pad and saw , they hadn't pressed the button. They burst out laughing instantly, Jimin pressed the button to the parking and held Jieun as they laughed uncontrollably, he hadn't laughed this much in a long long time. 

Jimin turned his head to look at Jieun, her eyes were shining,but not with tears, she was clutching her stomach from laughing too hard and her laugh rang like windchimes. She smells sweet, Jimin thought to himself, like chocolates and vodka. The thought made him giggle and Jieun looked up at him, their eyes met and before another thought could go through either one of their heads, they kissed.

The kiss felt like the fireworks display of Fourth of July, the ball dropping in New York on New Years, and the first snowfall all rolled into one. Jimin felt like his whole body was on fire.


	7. Kim Namjoon broke something

"Damn it!"Namjoon cursed. Namjoon had broken his pen , again. He wasn't having a bad day. This was a regular thing for him now. There was even a joke around the office that more than half of their supplies budget was spent on Namjoon's pens.

But Namjoon was on edge today and that seemed to amplify his powers as the god of destruction. He has recently gotten a new case. Well, it was an old colleague's case and it was reassigned to him. Apparently, they were defending a case for SamiInjo, the biggest mafia group in the state, but of course the papers said they were defending SamiInjo, the biggest construction group in the state.

The lawyer who had been defending this case before him had voluntarily backed off, and his supervisor had requested Namjoon be put on the case. It wasn't a very high profile case , was against security official who was sueing the company for blackmail, being forced to do work he hadn't signed up for, and assault.

' Why sign up to work for SI when you can't handle it?' Namjoon thought to himself. The reason Namjoon was stressed was because this looked like a drowning boat, the defending party could be able to find a lot of people willing to snitch on the group and the only way SI would deal with them would be to kill them and those murders if traced back , could put them in danger.Plus, even if there was no proof, if a witness standing up against SI were to die, the Jury automatically became biased , evidence or no evidence.

It wasn't that the SI didn't have a legal team capable enough to prove that a particular murder that coincidentally happened to be of someone who had crossed the mafia was not actually committed by or for the mafia but was in fact, a coincidence.It was just that lately detectives had gotten better and assassins had gotten worse at their jobs.

Namjoon was wondering why the previous attorney had suddenly backed off from such a high profile case as he walked into his boss's office to get the case files.

"Hello Mr Park JinYoung, how are you this morning?"Namjoon said.

Park Jin Young looked grim. More than he did every day. Namjoon had a bad feeling.

"Do you know why Attorney Choi backed away from this case Attorney Kim?"

"No sir. All he said was, it was a lot more than he could ever handle."

"He was right. It is a lot more than he could ever handle. In fact, it is something I don't think any of us can handle. Which is why I could only think of you to reassign this case to."

"What is going on Mr.Park?"

"A witness has died. Someone who was going to testify against SI. What's more, she was carrying drugs and was probably murdered. So, the case has been given to SCU and is going to be treated with the utmost importance."

"Fucking hell." was all Namjoon could say.

"The body was found last night. Immediate preliminary autopsy proved that she was carrying the drug exclusively distributed by the mafia, and showed clear signs of being poisoned."

"Wait, last night? Is that why Attorney Choi gave up the case and was in such a hurry to hand it over?"

"Yes.That's true."

"That little fucker."

"Look Kim, this is not a case we have the option of giving up and frankly I don't think you can afford to lose another case." Namjoon sighed.

"We'll give you all the help you need Kim. Meet with the client today. Explain the change of representing attorney and get started. If you can, meet the defendent too, try to understand what you are up against. Personal observation could be helpful here."

"Yes sir, I will do my best."

"You better." Park Jinyoung muttered.

Back in his office, Namjoon felt like banging his head against a wall. He should have guessed something fishy was going on when last night Choi Minho called him and almost begged him to take the case and such a high profile case at that. He knew they all hated him and almost conspired so that he would get no cases other than divorces, sexual assault cases, or any similar ones. 

Namjoon knew this was probably the most important case of his career and if he lost it would mean hell but he wasn't exactly sure how he could win a case in which a witness standing up against the mafia had died. he decided the best course of action for him right now would be to meet his clients and find out as much as he could about the witness who had died. After asking his secretary to set up a meet with the client, Kim decided to call up and find out about the witness.

He decided it was time he called an old friend.

"Hello?"Min Yoongi replied on the third ring.

"Hey hyung, its me Namjoon."

"Oh , this is surprise. Not a good one, but still a surprise." Yoongi replied.

"How have you been doing?"

"Great great. Are you done with formalities or would you like to hear about my recent bowel movement as well?"

"No no, that is not necessary." Namjoon said hurriedly,"I actually called to ask about something."

"What is it , spit it out."

"Have you heard about a certain someone who had connections to the mafia who died yesterday?" 

Yoongi sighed. "Kim, the SI kills so many people , I can't say anything until you narrow it down for me. Also, did you not know that I stopped working for the SI?"

"Wait, you quit?" Namjoon asked incredulous.

"Yeah , some time ago.I guess I won't be a lot of help to you now."

"Still hyung, did you hear about someone who died who was also planning on testifying against SI?"

"Wait, that could have been Alice Montgomery!"Yoongi exclaimed.

"So you did hear about it?"

"Yeah. This is a big mess. I don't like it."

"Well hyung, could tell me what you know about it? It would a big help. Please?"

"Fine. I will. Meet me at Shaw's at 9 pm. "Yoongi hung up.


	8. The Autopsy Report

Jungkook briefed Jisoo on whatever he knew about the case as they drove to the forensics center, or rather as she drove and he sat in the passenger seat sulking and answering her questions as passive-aggressively as he could. 

"The department is contacting her emergency contacts and the immediate autopsy revealed that she was carrying CCWX." Junkook finished.

"I should check into our system to see if the task force found contact with anyone who could be related to, or knows, or has worked with Alice," Jisoo said.

"Yeah you do that. "Jungkook rolled his eyes.

The passed the security check at the entrance an entered their credentials into the record register. "We're here to see Dr. Im, "Jungkook said to the irritable looking receptionist.

"Lab no 14,4th floor."The man said without even looking up.

"Thank you."Jisoo smiled at him. He looked up almost immediately.

"You're welcome." The guy said smiling like a he was in a toothpaste commercial. 

Jungkook and Jisoo took the lift and went up to Lab no14 to meet Dr Im. Jungkook knocked on the door and they heard a faint "Come in." 

When they walked inside, Dr Im was turned away from them, looking at a computer.

" Dr. Im Jaebum, I'm Jeon Jungkook from the SCU , we were told you have the autopsy for Ms Alice Montgomery's case?"

"Hello, nice to meet you." Dr Im said turning around. The doctor was a handsome man undoubtedly. But he looked nothing like a doctor. He had a nose peircing , long black hair tied in a ponytail and many ear piercings too. In fact, the only thing about him that said 'Doctor'were his full rimmed glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, my name is Kang Jisoo. I'm detective Jeon's partner."Jisoo said smiling wider than she did at the receptionist. 

" We are here for the autopsy report of Alice Montgomery." Jungkook said curtly.

"Yes of course. This way please." Dr Im lead them to a table where the victim's body was placed. 

"As you already know, the body was found on Thursday evening(yesterday) around 6 30 pm. However, she was murdered late at night on Wednesday. The time of death is between 1 am to 3 am. The poison used by the murderer was Cyanide, a fairly common poison, usually seen in suicide cases or carried by secret agents or sleeper cells in terrorist organisations. It is known to cause a fast and painful death but isn't very hard to detect hence it isn't used by people trying to hide the fact that they murdered someone."

"So the killer wasn't worried about us finding out what killed her."Jisoo observed. 'Thank you for stating the obvious .' Jungkook thought to himself.

"There are no signs of struggle or of a fight of any sort having occurred on her body. But she does have a small amount of CCWX or a similar drug in her system. It is hard to determine if she was doing CCWX or some other drug but we can find out more as we keep searching. She also had a little amount of alcohol in her body, exactly enough to throw off a police breath analyzer plus she had large amounts of nicotine and tetrahydrocannabinol which is the chemical seen in a positive toxicology test for marijuana."Dr. Im continued.

"Can a person be tested for marijuana after their death?" Jungkook asked before he could stop himself.

"They cannot be if the person has been dead for more than 72 hours. Which is why we are surprised as well. THC in the blood can only be detected after three or four hours however bodies release fluids for 24 to 72 hours after the death and since a saliva test is a pretty dependable test for checking THC in a person, we were able to see these results." Dr. Im explained in his honey-sweet voice.

"What else can you tell us Doctor?" Jisoo asked trying to hide her blush. Jungkook held in the urge to scoff at her obvious attraction to the doctor.

" Not much about the cause of her death or her condition prior to it. She looked like she was in excellent health except for her alcohol intake, drug use and marijuana use." Dr Im finished with a chuckle. Jungkook chuckled too.

"What about the contents of her bag?"Jisoo asked.

"Oh right, just the usual stuff car keys, wallet,phone, a gun, a couple knifes, lipsticks and nail cutter."Dr Im said reading of his notepad."We are checking for fingerprints and any DNA evidence, but apart from this the only unusual thing in her bag was the sealed bag of drugs. Which we are currently running tests on."He finished.

"Thank you for all your help,Dr Im. Please let us know if you find anything else." Jungkook said.

"Thank you Doctor,"Jisoo said, smiling as they walked out of the door.

They took the elevator down and picked up their car from the parking spot. Jungkook and Jisoo ended up discussing their thoughts about the case. They both agreed that it was weird that such a common poison was used.

"I feel like the murderer was going out of their way to make it look like a murder," Jisoo said.

"Well it is a murder, so you know? Kind of a moot point." Jungkook pointed out.

"Wonder what her phone revealed. "

"We need a warrant to check her phone, car, and other information about her." Jungkook said.

Just then he got a call from Wook.

"Hey, what did IT get from her phone?" Jungkook asked him.

"Some Messages which kinda look like she's talking to people she might be hooking up with, shopping apps and phone calls to similar numbers."

"Are her calls recorded? Does she have any pictures or emails?"

"Some pictures, mostly actors and cats and dogs and clothes , we will have to look through them to find anything of use to us."

"And her calls?"

"Her calls aren't recorded, we didn't find anything like that in her files, and her calls are mostly to people she might be hooking up with. "

"Still, get a list of the names and let us start talking to them. Anything else?"

"No not really."

Jungkook hung up.


	9. Taehyung Meets A Girl

Taehyung had no idea how he even got here. The last thing he remembered distinctly was drinking beer with Bambam at the Truck Bar. 

Bambam had texted Taehyung on Thursday night, right after Jungkook had gotten the case for Alice Montgomery's murder.

DoubleB: Did you hear?

me: About Alice Montgomery or the new Gucci handbag?

DoubleB: About Alice of course. I just came back after telling Yoongi hyung.

Me: What did he say?

DoubleB: He seemed a little shaken up. Check in on him okay. Maybe tomorrow tho, I saw him open a bottle of Soju.

Me: Okay, what is your boss planning to do?

DoubleB: No idea. Drinks tomorrow?

Me: 8 pm Truck bar?

DoubleB: Done.

Bambam and Taehyung met the next day at their usual drinking place and started with their Friday night ritual of beer and nachos. 

"You heard any new news about the case?" Bam asked Taehyung.

"No, before your text last night, Jungkook got a call saying the SCU got the case. He was really excited but he didn't exactly reveal anything."Taehyung said gloomily.

"Do you think with your flatmate working on the case your cover might be blown?"

"Jungkook has worked on cases related to the SI before. The only reason I am anxious this time is because I botched up the job. I was careless and might have left a trail leading back to me."

"That is very unlike you Tae, you are one the best informants the SI has. How did this happen?"

"Oh I don't know, its a mystery to me too." Taehyung knew why, but he didn't know how to explain it to Bambam without sounding stupid or crazy or both.

"So about the new Gucci line, what do I have to do for you to hook me up?"Bam asked. Taehyung smiled, he was expecting this.

"I already set it up for you, you'll get a catalogue three days before the line is revealed. Go for the shirts and shoes first, they are gonna sell like hot cakes."

"Thanks man, I knew I could count on you."Bam smiled.

Soon beer and nachos escalated to vodka and lemons then it was whiskey and cigarettes and some time around 2 am it led to them dancing in a club whose name they were sure they wouldn't remember the next morning. Bambam had disappeared with a guy five minutes after they got to the place and Taehyung was currently outside, he needed fresh air and he wanted to smoke.

"Hey, could I borrow your lighter?" Came a female voice from his left.

"Sure , go ahead ."Turning to look at the girl only to be met with piercing gray eyes and electric blue hair. She cute, Taehyung thought to himself not realising he was staring at her. She cleared her throat and Taehyung chuckled awkwardly before handing her the lighter.

"Hi, I'm Taehyung."He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She said, after lighting her cigarette. She blew a small puff of smoke out and in that fleet seconds her eyes looked like there was a storm brewing inside them. Taehyung was staring again.

"Uh, sorry. I seem to be staring a lot."He quickly apologised when he saw confusion wash over her face. She giggled and shook her head. They smoked in silence for a little while after that while Taehyung tried to form the right words in his drunked up brain to talk to her.

"You here with someone?"She finally asked breaking the awkward silence which Taehyung was originally planning to break with 'Do you drink?' 

"No, just with a friend, he left to go shack up with someone. What about you?"

"Came with a few old girlfriends, they are all inside trying to find a new hookup for Hana who just broke up with someone."She said with a scoff.

"I am guessing you don't wish to help with the treasure search?"

"Why go hunting for treasure when the chest contains .. well that," she said pointing through the window at a guy who was drinking beer straight from a pitcher, it was slopping down his front,pretty sure not even 30% of the beer actually reached his throat.

"That is unbelievably off putting." Taehyung said.

"I know right. I can't believe women actually look for one of those." The guy inside burped loudly, proving her point. Taehyung had to hold back the urge to laugh at the look of disgust on her face. 

"Anyways, would you like to have a drink? I promise I won't chug the beer or burp in your face."Taehyung said. She smiled before nodding yes. Taehyung took out his phone and ordered a whiskey for himself and turned to her,

"A vodka soda for me please." He placed the order and they moved to sit down on the patio furniture laid outside the bar, no doubt to give it a more rustic look. They sat down and Taehyung lit up another cigarette.

"Do you want one?"He asked Rachel. She shook her head indicating that she didn't. Their drinks soon arrived. Rachel made a stank face after the first sip of hers and Taehyung giggled, "What's wrong?"

"I don't really like a vodka soda. I prefer beer."She admitted with a sigh.

"Really? I like beer too, why didn't you just get that?"

"Well, not to be snob, but I recently found out I am one of the bridesmaids for my cousin's wedding, and she very nicely pointed out that I don't maintain my weight or diet a lot. So I'm trying to cut down my calorie consumption."

"Are you kidding? I think you look amazing ." Taehyung said with a bright smile.

"Aw come on, stop it. You're just saying that cause you're sweet. Look at this double chin , this proves my point."She said, while touching her chin to her throat . Taehyung giggled and leaned in a kissed her chin. Making her blush and look at him with wide eyes. Taheyung took a chance and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When she didn't pull away, he kissed again and was happy to note that she kissed him back. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her again , but the stupid patio table got in the way. 'Stupid woody ' Taehyung muttered to himself before he got up and walked around the table. Rachel had gotten up too, and she pulled him closer by his collar and their lips met in in a hot ravenous kiss. Taehyung picked her up and placed her on the table hoping to god that it was sturdy as she tugged in his hair.

That's how Taehyung ended up in the back of a cab on the way to Rachel's place making out with her feverishly while the cab driver gave him a 'not this again 'look.


	10. Jung Hoseok Has a problem

Hoseok was beyond frustrated. How on earth had she died? She was perfectly healthy just one day before, he had met her.

Alice Montgomery was the only strong witness he had been able to get for Kim's case against the SI. He wouldn't even have been able to find her if they hadn't been acquainted otherwise and now she was dead. He knew that a person dying was probably a lot sadder than him losing this case but he just couldn't help feeling that way.

He called Seokjin the first thing on Friday morning.

"Please please please tell me MC has the case?" Hoseok said as soon as Seokjin picked up. The loud sigh on the other side of the line told him otherwise.

"The case was given to SCU Hoseok. I have no idea what to do anymore."

"She was our lead. We could have made a concrete case with her testimony."

"Yes, I know that."Seokjin sighed again.

"What are we going to do? Oh what on earth are we going to do? " Hoseok almost wailed.

"Look, Alice said she knew some people who could give us proof right? "

"Yeah..."

"Let's do this, you find out who it was and try to convince them to give a testimony, I will find out who killed her and hopefully we can prove in court that she was killed to hide evidence."

"Do you think that will work?"

"It has to, it is our only option."

"Great. tell me if you find anything."

Hoseok decided he needed to get to work immediately . Which meant he went out to get coffee. He felt anxious and on edge,it probably wasn't a good idea to get double espresso shots right now, but he needed to feel calm. Caffeine made him feel calm. Something else made him feel calm , but he couldn't afford to be high at work right now. 

Hoseok started looking through his notes on the case to find something or someone related to the murder but as he had expected nothing linked it to Alice apart from the fact that she had agreed to testify. Him and Seokjin both had been surprised when she had agreed , even though Seokjin's father had mentioned that she wasn't the most trustworthy person in the world. But people were surprising like that. Hosoek's boyfriend Yoongi had surprised him as well when he told him that the lawyer defending SI had asked for his help. He was an old friend of Yoongi's apparently. Yoongi hadn't said much, as usual, only that he would find out as much as he could for Hoseok without giving away more than necessary. 

Hoseok knew that Alice and Yoongi had a rocky history, but he was afraid of approaching the subject. Him and Yoongi had only just recently found out they were soulmates after living together for four years. Their relationship dynamics were changing and Hoseok did not know how to bring up sensitive topics like this.It also did not help that Yoongi was the least talkative person on the planet. Even after they had kissed for the first time all he had said was "That's different." Hoseok had thought for moment that he had imagined the whole thing, until Yoongi kissed him again proving him wrong.

After looking through the case files for hours, Hoseok realised he knew them by heart from all the weeks he had spent looking for answers in them . The only way know was to find out who Alice was talking about when she said that she knew people who could help them out. He called Lee Min Seo. He figured that since she had introduced him to Alice in the first place, she might have some background information about Alice's work and people she worked with.

But Min Seo wasn't picking up. Hoseok knew that her not picking up after three rings either meant that she was shacking up with her girlfriend or doing a delivery run. So he just texted her to call him back as soon as possible and went back to brooding. He didn't know anything about the woman apart from the fact that she worked with Minseo who was his dealer and that she was not very trustworthy. If only Seokjin had gotten the case. At the end Hoseok figured he could sit in his office all night racking his brain for a connection that might not even be there, or he could go out do something to take his mind off of it. Sometimes a distraction from the thing you are looking for helps you find it. These are not good words to live by, Hoseok thought to himself as he locked up his office and left. He called Yoongi on his way to the parking structure.

"Hey ba-Hyung. How was your meeting ?"

"Hey, babe."Yoongi giggled. Oh, he's drunk. 

"Where are you? Do you want me to come to pick you up?"

"Namjoonie just left. He dropped me home. Come home. Bring beer and cigarettes please?" Hoseok could just hear the slight pout in his voice and it made his heart warm.

"Sure sure , I'll bring you beer and cigarettes. "

"Okayyyyy, come home soon. I wanna watch frozen." Hoseok giggled. Yoongi was always cute and giggly when he got drunk contrary to how savage he was when he was high or how tired he was when sober. It was like trying to date three different men. He picked up the beer and cigarettes and went home.

"Yoongi? I'm home."Hoseok said as he walked in the door. Yoongi was sitting on the couch. He turned around and smiled and then got up to hug him

"Hey how was your day?"

"It was fine. Kinda boring."Yoongi replied kissing him softly.

"Let me just get changed, then we'll watch okay?" Hoseok replied as he turned away to do the same thus missing the slight pout on Yoongi's lips when the kiss was ended much too soon for his liking. Yoongi wanted a bigger kiss.


	11. Jimin is hungover

Jimin went to work the next day so hungover he could barely keep his eyes open. It felt like a thousand Oompa Loompas were playing an orchestra, a rock band, and a procession march in his head at the same time. He needed coffee, lots of coffee.

Last night's memory was stuck in his head like a permanent tattoo. He spent the whole night tossing and turning, not sleeping for a second. He couldn't believe what had happened. A part of him thought that he had imagined it, but another part argued that there was no way his brain could have conjured up memory like that. It was unbelievable what had happened. He had looking for his soulmate for god knows how many years and now that he had found her, it didn't seem real. But he knew he had to talk to her, he just didn't know-how.

The ride back had been awkward enough. They had barely said a word to each other except Jieun telling him his address and a weird handwave at the end. Jimin was afraid of looking at her as he drove, almost as if she was gonna look like a different person, Jieun hadn't even bothered discussing what had happened and for once Jimin was glad she was so quiet. 

Jimin had always thought that the day he eventually found his soulmate, he would know exactly what to say to him, how to express how many years he had been waiting for him, how many things he wanted to tell him, how many things he wanted to know and all the places he wanted to visit with him. But know that he had actually found his soulmate, it kinda felt anti-climactic, felt like the universe was playing some sort of cruel prank on him. There was no way Jieun could be his soulmate. Before yesterday he had never felt any sort of connection with her. He had never even thought of her as a possible soulmate, she was just his clumsy but smart assistant. But now, he had no idea how he was supposed to think of her, or talk to her or even look at her. It was a cruel joke. A cruel joke indeed.

Once he was caffeinated up enough, Jimin finally mustered the courage to walk into the lab. He wasn't surprised to see Lee Jieun already working away at her desk. She had impeccable work ethics like that, be it storm or rain, she always showed up. Jimin knew what he ahd to do. He had to fire her, no no-no-no. He had to talk to her. He had to do it. He can do it. 

Jieun turned her head and looked up at him, their eyes met. Welp, maybe another time, Jimin thought as he prepared to just nod his head and walk away. But before he could, Jieun said,

"We should talk, Dr. Park." Well, aside from the skeletons in the lab, she was the only one with a spine apparently. He looked at her. Hoping she would start first.

"What happened yesterday, was a bit of a shock for me. I was pretty sure I imagined it . But I didn't. I don't exactly know what it implies for us outside of work, but I understand that it was ethically wrong. I am very sorry about that." She said ,looking down at the floor. refusing to meet his eyes. 

"Dr Lee, it wasn't your fault. Hence, you do not need to apologise. However, I do agree that it was unexpected and a bit of a shock for me as well. "

"What do you suggest we do now?"

"I have no idea. "This felt like a wierd bittersweet dream to Jimin. He had found his soulmate, but it wasn't going as he had thought it would. Maybe , it was a dream. He tried to convince his brain to wake up, it didn't work. Then he had another stupid idea. 

He moved forward and kissed Jieun. Again. 

It was crazy, it was exactly like it was last night. His body felt like it was electrified. He saw stars behind his eyes. The world felt like it was swimming. He almost didn't want to pull away. But she pulled away. Jieun's eyes were wide, she was breathing fast and her hands looked a little shaky.

"I thought it was a dream," Jimin muttered out his lame excuse. Apparently he wasn't dreaming. Then the horror of his reality set in, he had just kissed Jieun. She was his coworker. He hadn't bothered to ask if she was okay with it. Oh, Jesus. Oh, Jesus no. 

She still hadn't said anything. She was only looking at him with those big bright eyes of hers. He couldn't even know if she was upset, or how upset she was. Her expression was unreadable. 

"Do it again."She said. Jimin's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"What?"He must have heard her wrong.

"You heard me ."

"Bu--but--what--what--"

She huffed out a short breath and moved forward. Grabbing him by his collar, she pulled him down and kissed him.

They were back on the fourth of July, fireworks were in the sky. Jimin held her waist in an attempt to steady himself. But every time they touched, it was like he was touching a live wire. He was sure they had shorted all the electric circuits in the lab. She pulled away gasping. He wanted to say something. Anything that would help in this situation, but it was like his brain had forgotten the ability to form words. And then the phone rang. But neither of them moved. She was still looking at him and he was still feeling like a grape with no brains. Finally, he managed to clear his throat and take a few shaky steps towards the phone.

"Hello?" He could hear the uncertainty in his own voice.

"Hey, its Jenny from Mr. Jung's office. He wants to speak with Dr Park." Jimin didn't know any Mr Jung.

" What is this regarding?"

"It is about Miss Alice Montgomery. He says it is urgent."

Alice Montgomery, oh her name was never called upon in a good situation.


	12. Taehyung sneaks out

Between the two of them, Rachel and Taehyung were finding it very hard to unlock the door. Kissing and operating keys cannot be done at the same time kids, take notes. They finally managed to get the door open and pushed in. 

"Where?"Taehyung panted out between kisses.

"Bedroom, down the hall, the third one on the left."Rachel said as she moved forward to lead them. But Taehyung was impatient. Picking her up by her thighs, he hoisted her around his waist before walking in the said direction. She didn't stop kissing him. Her curious tongue and hungry lips didn't help Taehyung navigate the dark halls in his alcohol-induced fuzzy state. 

Taehyung slammed Rachel against the bedroom door. Their bodies flush against each other as he touched every part of her body that he could reach. Rachel pulled out her keys and tried to open the door behind her while Taehyung took his sweet time kissing her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, and her collarbones. He took her earlobe in his mouth and tugged lightly before licking at the burn. Taehyung pushed her into the room as soon as she opened the door and they fell onto the welcoming bed a tangle of limbs and lips.

Rachel enjoyed the feeling of Taehyung's hard, sculpted body on hers as he kissed and grabbed her. Taehyung pushed his legs up between hers, accidentally pushing against her groin, making her whimper, the sound made all the blood in his brain rush down south. Rachel flipped them over, directly pushing up against his semi-hard dick, making Taehyung groan against her lips. He sat up with her in his lap, pulling her closer by her neck. He grazed his hands along the small strip of skin right below her top. He slowly moved his fingers higher inside her top, grazing her skin lightly as he went.

Rachel felt like her skin was lighting up everywhere Taehyung's fingers touched her. His tongue pushed past her lips , fighting hers for dominance, a control she knew she would be glad to give up after the way just his fingers were making her feel. She grabbed his long hair and tugged hard in a futile attempt to gain a little bit of control over the situation. But her actions only made him growl against her lips as he flicked open her bra in a sharp twist. Taehyungs lips slowly made their way down her jaw and across her neck. He licked, sucked and nibbled on her skin as Rachel tried to focus her jumbled brain cells into opening the buttons of his shirt. She grazed her fingers across his collarbones and leaned down and kissed his pretty , delicious looking neck.

Taehyung finally found what he was looking for when he bit into a spot right under her ear that made Rachel gasp and moan softly. He lifted her shirt and she separated form him long enough to take it offf and throw it somewhere. He slid her bra off her arms and took one of her nipples into his mouth. When Rachel felt Taehyung's hot breath on her nipple, she shuddered,his other hand came up to lightly pinch the other bud making her groan loudly. Taehyung turned them around and pushed her into the mattress with his body. 

Taehyung feasted on Rachel's body like it was a hot, fresh meal ,making every bite ,lick and suck count. By the time Taehyung had reached close to her navel, she was shuddering. She wanted more and at this point , she was prepared to beg for it. Taehyung looked up at her once to silently ask for permission, and she nodded a yes. He popped open her button and slowly slid her pants and her underwear of her legs, taking off her heels as well. He started kissing his way up her left leg sucking and nibbling until she cried out.

"Taehyung please!"

" Please what?" he smirked.

" A little higher? Please."

Taehyung just chuckled darkly before following up on her request and placing his lips directly on her clit.He gave one long lick that made Rachel gasp loudly and clutch the sheets. She fisted one hand in his hair and used her other hand to pinch and play with her nipples as Taehyung thrust his tongue in and out of her core. Two of his fingers joined his tongue, curling and pumping out of her,slick with her juices. 

Soon he found the spot that made her toes curl and made her push his face deeper into her pussy in an atttempt to find some release. He pumped and curled his fingers inside her as his tongue played with her clit until she was close enough that her legs were shaking. Right before she could find her release, he stopped and sat ap. Rachel let out a loud whine at the action and almost demanded he go put his face back between her legs, until she saw him remove his pants and underwear and roll a condom onto his length. He settled back in between her legs and slowly pushed the tip in. He waited a second in case she wanted him to stop, but Rachel pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and tugged on it in an attempt to hold in the noises she didn't want her neighbours hearing. He pushed back in, slowly inch by inch until he bottomed out. Then he pulled back and pushed in all the way at once.

Rachel let out a loud whimper and dug her nails into his back as he slowly started building up a pace. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping and moans and whimpers from Rachel as he slowly went faster and faster, hitting the spot he had found made Rachel's eyes roll back into her head and her nails to dig in harder.

Soon they were both nearing their high as Taehyung lifted one of Rachel's legs and placed it around his shoulder, her moans became shallower as she clenched around him tighter and tighter until she was moaning and shaking as she came, her high triggered Taehyung's own orgasm and he pulled out as soon as he came.

A couple hours later they were both sleeping on her bed, tangled up together , naked when Taehyung got a call. He immediately put on his clothes and snuck out without making a sound.


	13. Jungkook goes detective-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N-If this part seems longer, that's because it is. Since I have established the basic background of almost all my characters(wink), I thought I should write a bit longer chapters now, so that the story can move forward. Do let me know what you think.XO

He would have preferred to do this alone.

Jungkook wasn't trying to be a hoe or anything, it's just that he hated working with people other than Wook. The only reason he even put up with him was that the guy didn't question his eccentricities or get in his way too much. He found the fact that Jisoo was so enthusiastic about the investigation mildly, just mildly annoying. But she had had some good insights after the autopsy so he had let her stay on the case.

They spent the rest of the day meeting up with eyewitnesses. The person who had reported the scene was a woman named Lee Aera, she had gone behind the bar for a smoke when she saw the body and called it in. She did not provide any other useful information other than the fact that she was definitely not high on marijuana when she saw it, definitely not. There were not many eye witnesses at the scene itself but they did get some information from the owner of the bar.

"Please state your name."Jungkook said.

"Chung Beom Soo."

"Do you recognize this woman?"

"Yes, she came into the bar a couple days ago, she is not one of my regulars though."

" So she has never ever been to your bar before?"

" No never.Saw her for the first time Wednesday evening."

"Did she have anyone with her, did she meet anyone there?"

"A guy. Black hoodie , tall, wearing a mask. "

"What exactly happened?" 

"She sat, he arrived about five minutes later. They talked for about half an hour. Had a couple of drinks and then he left ."

"Did you see him slip anything into her drink?"

"No they were sitting on one of the tables near the bar. They just talked."

"Did either of them visit the wahsroom or take a call?" This guy might just be one of her dates or hookups.

"Nope. Just talked and then left in his car." Jungkook looked at Jisoo, she had the same expression.

"Anything else ? Did you hear them talk?"

"No nothing at all. It is very hard to hear anything over the noise in the bar."

"Okay. That will be all. Thank Mr Chung. We will call you if we need anything else."

All interviews with the staff and doorman gave the same result. Alice had come in alone, met a guy,had a few drinks, and left with said guy. Neither of them had done or said anything suspicious. Except dying. Right now,the only lead they had was the guy she met.

"Wook, did we get the security tapes in the area?" 

"Yes, I asked them for security tapes for that day and the next too. There aren't a lot of cameras to look through. We only found the footage of victim walking into the bar."

As it turns out, there were only two cameras in total, one near the entrance and one near the parking. There were no cameras in the alley where the body was found. 

"We found footage of her walking in and then the guy walked in about 10 mins later. They left in about an hour. No one majorly suspicious looking entered the bar in the meantime."

"How do you know it's the guy we are looking for?"Jungkook asked the IT guy.

"Black hoodie , tall wearing a mask. He was the only person matching the description caught camera. If it is a different guy, he must have somehow avoided the cameras. They left from the main entrance. After that they were lost into the traffic of people leaving from the mall."

"Did you catch the guy's license plate?"Jisoo asked.

"No, they left on foot. After that it is very hard to follow them. They weren't seen in the video footage of the parking camera either."

"What about the mall? Did you check the footage of the cameras from the mall near the bar?" Jisoo asked before Jungkook could. 'Eager much?'Jungkook thought to himself bitterly.

"Nothing. They weren't seen entering the mall or leaving it from any of the entry or exit points."

"Do we have anything about where she went after they left the bar?"

"They were caught on a camera at a red light a few metres away ,looked like they were buying cigarettes, then they just turned around and went back in the direction of the bar."

Jungkook sighed and turned to Jisoo. She matched the same expression, one that said, 'we have no idea what happened so far'. 

"Do we have any images of the guy ?"

"Was wearing a mask and hoodie the whole time. Glasses too. Only thing we know is, he's tall and kinda muscly." 

"What about where they arrived from , do we anything about what else they did throughout they day?"Jungkook suddenly asked.

"That is gonna need a lot of searching and combing through security tapes. You're gonna have to wait for that info."

Jungkook sighed. He hated waiting. But there was no other option.

"Wait what time did Alice enter the bar? and what time did she leave?" Jisoo suddenly turned around and asked.

"Oh and also what time did she walk back from the cigarette place?"Jungkook added right after her. 

"She arrived at the bar at 8:55 pm, they left at 10: 10. They were seen at the cigarette shop at 10:20 and then back near the bar entrance at 11:15. The were lost with the people coming out of the mall after that."

Jungkook was deep in thought as they walked back to the briefing room. If it took her 10 minutes to reach the cigarette shop there was no way they took almost 50 mins to get back without stopping in the middle somewhere. 

Jisoo was typing away furiously on her phone, she had a wierd focused look in her eyes that made Jungkook think she had discovered something. Or she could she just be doing the math of the minutes like him. 

"Okay so, cyanide usualy takes about 2-5 minutes to take full effect in a person , and barely takes a second to be injected. "Jisoo said looking up from her phone.

"That means either she was killed in the alley and was left there or she died somewhere else. Since it is not possible for her to have had the poison in her system and still walk ." Jungkook said. Jisoo nodded in agreement.

"That means wherever the guy and her went in the 50 mins between the time she was een at the cigarette shop to the time they were seen near the bar, she was not injected with the poison. Since she died between 1 to 2am." Jungkook noted.

"If she was still with the hoodie guy up until the time she died, he is our killer. However, if she left him and met someone else between that and her time of death, than that person becomes our killer."Jisoo said.

"So basically we have little to no leads to go forward with." Wook said. Jungkook nodded dejectedly.

"And we still don't know where they were or what they did between 10:20 to 11: 15."Jisoo pointed out.

"Maybe they were just you know, hooking up?"Jungkook said.

"Where would they? They didn't have a car or anything? And the address we recovered from Alice's purse is nowhere near that place."

"Car or apartment isn't really necessary,let's be honest."Jungkook muttered and Wook giggled.

"Okay let's keep them hooking up as possible scenario G because that would mean the guy isn't our suspect ."

"He could still have killed her after they hooked up." Wook pointed out.Jisoo sighed.

"We should go look around the crime scene.We have to search for every place in the are from where they could have gone and come back in 50mins."

"That will be alot of places. Even if they walked throughout the time. If not, we have no idea where they could have gone."Wook said.

"Lets go back to the scene first. We have to find anything we may have missed the first time."Jungkook said.

"And we have to look around to see what places are in between the signal where they bought cigarettes and the bar."Jisoo pointed out. 

"Let's go tot the bar first then. By then , we might get the wararnt ready for the search of her house." Wook said.

Fifteen minutes later Jungkook was pouting in the passenger seat of Jisoo's car , he had lost rock paper scissors. He entered the location of the bar into the GPS while Wook called IT to find out if they had gotten anymore information about the victim.

"Change out of your leather jacket. You look like a cop."Jisoo said.

"I am a detective,you know?"

"Yeah but don't you think in the crowd we have to go it would be better to not look like that. They aren't exactly warm and fuzzy towards cops as far as I know."

"True. It would be better if we avoided telling them that we are cops and acted like we are people who know the victim. They might give some information they wouldn't have given to cops."Jungkook said, taking off his leather jacket.

"But we still can't go inside the bar if the manager is present. He knows who we are."Jisoo said.

"Maybe you guys can't , but I can. He didn't meet me during the questioning."Wook said.

After a quick discussion they agreed on their specific tasks, Wook was going to go into the bar and try to find out if anyone had heard, seen or knew anything about ht e victim. Jungkook and Jisoo were going to walk to the cigarette shop and the look around the parking lot. They also had to find out if there were any possible places where the pair might have gone and what could have happened there. Once their course of action was decided, Jungkook sent out a quick text to Old Monk. He was a sort of rat for the police, the only probkem was they knew nothing about him, not even his real name. They just had a number and the fake name 'Old Monk'. 

Jungkook would text him if he was in a situation related to the SI and if Old Monk felt like it he would sometimes reply. There was also the problem of him only giving really vague and small bits of information since he actually worked for the mafia and couldn't afford to double cross his boss. Once Jungkook had accidentally asked him why he sometimes helped the police , Old Monk had said they were his 'insurance policy',if he ever got in really bad trouble, they would have to help him How they were going to know if he was in trouble? Old Monk hadn't said anything about that. He just said,'you'll know'. 

Jungkook was surprised when he got a text back almost immediately.

OM:Abandoned Construction site. Junkie place. Check.

"Old Monk says that there is an abandoned construction site in that area which is a junkie spot. We can check if the victim visited on her way back from the cigarette shop."Jungkook said to Jisoo.

"Who's Old Monk?"She asked, puzzled.

"He's our rat in the SI, well mine and Wook's. He sometimes helps out."

"And you usually trust someone who gives information against mafia while working in the mafia."She raised he eyebrows.

"I get what you are thinking. But we don't just trust him always, we usually check out his hints and mostly they have been helpful. He isn't like a key witness or a testimony, he just gives little hints, and he only helps when he himself won't get in trouble if we catch someone."

"Ahhhhh, and you have never ever tried to catch him?"

"No ,that was his very first condition when he contacted me. He knew we were in a difficult case and without insider info we wouldn't be able to solve the problem. He offered help in exchange for help if he ever needs it."

"What if one day he comes forward and asks for something ridiculous?"

"Double-cross him?"Jungkook shrugged. Jisoo looked at him incredulously for a moment and then burst out laughing.


	14. Jimin meets Hoseok

Jimin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alice was gone, she had died days ago. Jimin hadn't even heard. When he didn't hear from her for three days he had assumed that she was working or too high to work, not that she wasn't...

"So you're telling me you had no idea she had passed away?"Lawyer Jung looked at him incredulously.

"No, I had absolutely no idea. She and I only talked once in a while, and when we didn't I assumed she had no new news for me."Jimin replied quietly.

Jimin's old dealer , Lee Minseok had introduced him to Alice when she had started working for the mafia. Minseok was moving to a different area and said she wasn't going to be able to supply to him anymore. When Jimin had revealed that he actually had a research degree, but was stuck in a dead end project Alice had offered to get him a job at her company, since their current chemist had decided to leave. Jimin was little skeptical but he decided to give it a go, making money was more important for him at this point.She had even got him some of the old notes on the drug , but unfortunately he was going to have to develop the rest of it on his own.

"She was found by this officer, she was one of the key witnesses for this case I am working on, well to be honest the most important key witness, or you know, the only witness."Lawyer was rambling on.

"What do you want from me?" Jimin asked Hoseok impatiently. He was dying to go back to the office and ask around the SI's spies. They always knew what or how something happened and Jimin wanted answers.

"As I said, she was the only accountable witness for my client's case so far. We had found her through another acquaintance. Minseok-shii said apart from her ,you might be someone who could help us in this case. Do you know anything about Kim DeokMi ?"Jimin was startled.

"Why are you asking about her?"

"My client is in a legal battle against the SI regarding the murder of Ms Kim. There weren't many people who knew she existed, or that she was murdered. Even less number of people know why she was murdered. We are trying to find some answers and I was hoping you could help shed some light on the situation. Anything you know Dr Park?" Lawyer looked at him with hope filled eyes. Jimin almost felt bad to let him down but there was nothing he could help with. Jimin just shook his head, he felt bad letting the Lawyer down for some reason.

"Are you sure, Minseok said you are probably one of the only few people who knew what happened." Hoseok pestered. He needed answers,there weren't a lot of tunnels they could cross, he had to make sure he thoroughly examined every possibility.

"You do realise that I work for a very ' Don't tell people our secrets or you die' type of organisation right?"Jimin said , raising his eyebrow,"I can't exactly share information, whatever it may be,whomever it may concern and however much it may help you."Hoseok sighed dejectedly, he didn't even try to hide or mask the amount of disappointment he was feeling right now.

As Hoseok left he Jimin's office, he calculated the information he had on the case, which was zero, the leads he had on the case were zero too and the number of possible sources of information were zero too. He was truly stuck at a dead end. With nowhere to go. Even Yoongi's meeting with Lawyer Kim last night hadn't been helpful. While Yoongi had assured him that he didn't tell the Lawyer that he was dating the opposite party's Lawyer i.e. Hoseok, he also hadn't been able to get any useful info out of him.

The only reason Yoongi had agreed to meet Namjoon ,despite not being particularly fond of the man was because Hoseok had once accidentally let slip that Alice had come forward as a witness to the case he was working on and Yoongi had thought that maybe he could help Hoseok out by finding some info from Namjoon(Yoongi wanted the info too,but Hoseok didn't need to know that).Then Hoseok remembered something that Yoongi had said after he passed out last night, something that Hoseok first thought was just post orgasmic gibberish stimulated by the alcohol in his system, but it could be useful too.

Last Night:

"Yoongi? I'm home."Hoseok said as he walked in the door. Yoongi was sitting on the couch. He turned around and smiled and then got up to hug him

"Hey how was your day?"

"It was fine. Kinda boring."Yoongi replied kissing him softly.

"Let me just get changed, then we'll watch okay?" Hoseok replied as he turned away to do the same thus missing the slight pout on Yoongi's lips when the kiss was ended much too soon for his liking. Yoongi wanted a bigger kiss.

Hoseok changed out of his work clothes and into sweatpants and a shirt while Yoongi looked up frozen on hulu and opened up a can of beer.

"Have we got any chips or nachos hyung?" Hoseok asked as he walked out into the living room.

After Hoseok got his nachos and they both had their beers, they settled down to watch the movie. Yoongi wanted to move closer but he didn't know if it was appropriate, he of course didn't know that Hoseok was thinking the same thing. The relationship was new, fresh and neither wanted to make the other uncomfortable and drive them away. Even in his drunk state Yoongi wanted Hoseok to be comfortable around him, he wanted to ask before he made any steps and wanted to know what Hoseok liked or not. While another part of his brain was reminding him how Hoseok's face shone in the light blue glow of the movie, how his neck looked perfect to be nibbled on and how much Yoongi would love to bite into his bottom lip and tug sharply on his hair making him groan loudly.

They spent a couple minutes in silence and then Hoseok asked him about the meeting with Kim Namjoon, Yoongi assured him that he had pretended that he knew nothing about who had killed Alice(which he didn't) and also that ha hadn't had any contact with her since he left his old job. On the downside ,Namjoon hadn't given him any info either , he had kept repeating that he hadn't received all of the files from the previous lawyer yet and that he knew nothing about Alice's case or his own client i.e. the SI's views on the murder. According to Namjoon he hadn't heard anything from his client about the case. In the end, they had just resorted to drinking alcohol and talking about meaningless everyday stuff. Hoseok looked disappointed at the lack of new developments in his case while Yoongi went back to his previous brooding about how good Hoseok looked right now.

Yoongi pushed his out of control 'jump his bones' thoughts aside and decided to try and proceed with a little bit of caution. Maybe ask him to move a little closer? No no that's just presuming he wants to move closer, asshole move. Aske him if he's comfortable? Of course, he is, the sofa has amazing thread count, its like heaven for your ass. Just move a little closer,Yoongi told himself. As he shifted a little in Hoseok's direction he looked up just when Hoseok turned to look at him and their eyes met. Yoongi couldn't look away, no matter how much his brain told him that eye contact beyond 3 Mississippi's is considered creepy, he couldn't tear himself away from the eyes of the man who up until a few weeks ago was just his hot roommate.

While Yoongi was having this difficult internal dilemma, Hoseok was thinking about how to approach the topic of Alice with Yoongi. A week ago when Alice and him had met for the first time, he had casually mentioned finding the first credible witness to Yoongi in excitement. When he had told Yoongi who it was, Yoongi had scowled deeply. The fault on Hoseok' s part was that he still hadn't told Yoongi what the case was exactly about. He had no idea way, he just kept convincing himself that it wasn't a good idea to tell Yoongi about Kim Deokmi and kept lying to Yoongi saying it was a money extortion case. But his lie was probably caught when Namjoon met Hoseok today.

But when Hoseok's eyes met Yoongi's all thoughts about the case, Alice , him lying to Yoongi,Seokjin not getting the case et cetera vanished from his eyes. All he could think about was the way Yoongi's eyes shone in the bluish lighting of Elsa singing, how they were twinkling a little like the stars he saw on a mountain camping trip as a teenager. He was mesmerized, his worries seemed to fade away, it felt like Elsa was whispering to him 'let it go','just let go of everything, 'focus on this gorgeous guy in front of you,who you're destined to live with for the rest of your lives'. Hoseok did just that. Without a moment of hesitation he kissed his boyfriend, his soulmate and his best friend.

Yoongi was surprised when Hoseok kissed him, but he got over the surprise pretty quickly.The kiss did not begin out slow and tender as movies suggested, neither was uncertain of what they wanted or about their feelings for the other. Hoseok bit into Yoongi's lip as the latter maneuvered himself so that he was straddling the former. The beer cans were long forgotten as were the nachos. Yoongi pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth while Hoseok grabbed onto his ass. Their tongues met in a fierce battle as each tried to get the upper hand , neither willing to lose. Yoongi tugged on Hoseok's gorgeous locks that he had just been lusting about as Hoseok palmed his growing boner over the loose basketball shorts.They broke apart for air , there was string of saliva connecting their lips as both tried to catch some air, unable to look away from each other.

"Hoseok, do you want to?"

"Of course, I do hyung. Do you want to?" Yoongi just nodded in response. The way that Hoseok was slowing rubbing his semi erect dick, Yoongi found it hard not whimper while talking.

"I like to be on top." Hoseok whispered quietly, so quietly that Yoongi almost thought he didn't hear him right.

"I am okay either way, top or bottom." He replied. Hoseok smiled before pulling Yoongi's lips back on to his own. The kiss was passionate, hot and everything that erotica described perfect kisses to be. Hoseok positioned Yoongi so that his boner was directly grinding onto Hoseok's own, both separated only by a thin barrier of clothes. Both boys groaned in unison as Yoongi began a slow rhythm of grinding onto Hoseok. His fingers were digging into Hoseok's shoulders as he tried to hold himself from telling his boyfriend how good it felt, in explicit terms, to be finally able to grind on him like this .

Hoseok stood up, carrying Yoongi in his arms as he walked into their, now shared ,bedroom. He placed him onto the bed so that he was laying down before kneeling in front of him. Hoseok removed his own shirt before reaching for Yoongi's shorts, looking up at him for confirmation. Yoongi nodded in response and Hoseok pulled down his shorts to discover that Yoongi hadn't been wearing any underwear , an obvious smirk came onto Yoongi's face when he realized that his intentions for the night had been caught and Hoseok chuckled at how horny his boyfriend was.

Hoseok licked a fat stripe from underside of Yoongi's erect member up to the top, liking the sharp intake in breath from his hyung. He suckled at the tip, tongue pushing against the slit, tasting salty precum before slacking his jaw and taking Yoongi into his mouth whole. Yoongi let out a deep groan and thrusted his hips into Hoseok's mouth sharply, unable to control his reaction to his boyfriend's warm mouth. Hoseok gagged on him for a few seconds before letting go of Yoongi with a pop, moving lower to lick at his puckered hole. Yoongi's hand came down to grab onto Hoseok's hair as he licked and sucked around his entrance making Yoongi's hips buck of the sheets.

Suddenly Hoseok's mouth was gone, and Yoongi whimpered at the loss of contact. Hoseok reached around him to retrieve the bottle of lube and condom that they knew was kept in the nightstand.He smeared a considerable amount onto two of his fingers and slowly eased one of them into his hyung. Yoongi fisted his hands into the sheets and bit his lip to stop the sounds he knew would spill out from the sudden intrusion. Hoseok moved the finger in and out of Yoongi slowly , testing his limits before adding another, this time Yoongi was unable to stop himself from groaning out his boyfriend's name and Hoseok instantly knew he loved it when Yoongi groaned his name like that. Hoseok increased the pace of his hands inside Yoongi, scissoring him open while also trying to look for a certain spot he knew would get Yoongi to groan like earlier again. He hit the jackpot and heard his name fall out from his boyfriend's lips in a pleading whine.

"Hoseok--please"

"Please what hyung?"

" I need you."

"Really, where do you need me hyung?"Hoseok knew he was being cruel,but he couldn't help it, his cock was twitching at the sight of Yoongi begging for him like this.

"Hoseok, please ,I need you inside me right now."Yoongi said, not caring how desperate he sounded right now. Hoseok chuckled before moving his sweatpants down so that his erection sprung free. His fingers were still inside Yoongi as he tore open the packet with his teeth ,rolling the condom onto his length,next he picked up the bottle of lube and smeared an ample amount onto his dick. He removed his fingers and bent down over Yoongi so that he was supoorting his wait on his forearms. He pulled his lips into a desperate kiss and then moved lower to kiss Yoongi's neck biting and sucking at the pale skin while also slowly grinding his bare erection against Yoongi's. Yoongi dug his nails into his boyfriend's shoulders, loving the friction from their cocks rubbing together but still wanting more. Hoseok let go of the skin at Yoongi's neck with a pop, loving the dark red mark he made on it before he looked at Yoongi.

"Are you ready hyung?"

"Yes.Yes I am ready."Yoongi replied almost impatiently. Hoseok reached down and slowly pushed the tip of erection into him,closing his eyes at how tight Yoongi felt around him. He slowly pushed in deeper while he brought his other hand to stroke Yoongi's face whose eyes were closed because of the slight sting and the feeling of being so full. Hoseok bottomed out inside Yoongi, he started moving his hips in tight circles while holding Yoongi's waist with one hand and supporting his own weight with the other. Yoongi lifted his knees so that Hoseok could push deeper into him and he did just that, his hips moving faster as both of their groans echoed throughout the apartment , the lewd sounds of sex reaching their ears.

Hoseok reached his fist down to pump Yoongi's member making Yoongi growl at the feeling as their bodies began moving together faster and faster, both boys unable to hold back after the long time each had waited in anticipation of this event.Soon Hoseok felt a tight knot in his stomach knowing he was close and he could feel that Yoongi was close too, his pants getting shallower and his hands digging even harder into Hoseok's biceps. Hoseok increased his pace feeling his orgasm about to hit him as Yoongi let out a loud groan before spilling onto his stomach and Hoseok's hands. He was clenching so tight around Hoseok that he was finding it extremely difficult to maintain a steady pace .Soon Hoseok came too, while groaning out Yoongi's name, his face buried in his boyfriend's neck to muffle the sounds.

After cleaning themselves up quickly, Hoseok tucked them both into bed,pulling Yoongi closer into his arms.He kissed his hyung's head softly and murmured into his ear,

"I have to tell you something tomorrow hyung."

"It is about the case. The victim was Kim Deokmi right? Alice said someone was looking for a witness in Mr Kim's case."Hoseok was shocked and opened his mouth to ask another question but then decided to do so in the morning, he wanted to remember the hot 'yes, it finally happened' sex part of tonight, not the 'I am sorry I didn't tell you'part that he knew would happen. He pulled Yoongi closer and felt him wrap his hands around Hoseok's waist.

And then Yoongi fell asleep.


	15. Taehyung might be screwed

Taehyung tried and therefore it wasn’t his fault anymore. He genuinely tried, he tried to sort it out, swear to all the gods and goddesses above, he did try to fix the mess he had caused. There was absolutely nothing that he could do more than this.

About eight hours ago, Taehyung was sitting in the diner near his and Jungkook’s apartment waiting for his coffee. He had snuck out of Rachel’s house in the wee hours of the morning after hitting his right shin twice on Rachel’s weirdly decorated coffee table and nearly cursing his life out loud. He was still reeling from the information he had just received when he had realized what last night’s encounter meant, what is required for him to do and the amount of hard work, mental stress, and cigarettes he was going to go through in the near future.

As Taehyung walked back from the counter after taking his coffee and cheese sandwich, he pondered over the new information he had received, the old information he already knew, the new ways in which he had screwed up, and the new ways in which he had recently screwed up and also, his possible screw-ups in the foreseeable future. One thing he knew for certain, Jungkook was going to hate Taehyung once he found out what he had done. Munching down his sandwich, Taehyung thought back to the phone call he had received just about an hour ago.

Taehyung’s phone was vibrating, he woke up groggily and slide the dial to answer without even looking at the name. The person on the other side started speaking even before Taehyung could ask who the fuck was calling this early in the morning.

“The boss doesn’t trust you anymore. He suspects you killed Alice. Thinks you’re trying to bring light to the Kim Deokmi case indirectly. He is going to set someone to spy on you. Some girl named Rachel.”

“Hello? Hello?” Taehyung whispered into the phone but there was no reply and then he heard the line get cut off. Taehyung lay on the bed for a few seconds and tried to compose coherent thoughts, ‘they were suspecting him of killing Alice?’, ’they were planning to spy on him?’-their best spy? And that too because he might want to bring light to the Kim Deokmi case? What in the actual god’s fuck was happening over here?

Then he realized something he should have long ago, ’Rachel’ was also the name of the girl sleeping next to him right now, a girl who probably was going to be told to spy on him and would be reporting back to the boss about him. There was a small chance that she was the same girl as the one the weird person had mentioned on the phone but Taehyung wasn’t ready for the risk.

He got up, pulled on his boxers and looked around for his pants and the rest of his clothes, nearly avoiding cursing when Rachel’s dresser hit his shin twice and after ensuring that he hadn’t left any physical evidence of his presence in the house he left trying not to make a sound as he left, closing the door softly behind him. Only when he was in the lift did he realize something he had previously been too preoccupied with trying to put his boxers on straight to notice, he had just left a girl with not even a word right after sleeping with her the previous night. He hadn’t even bothered to leave her a phone number or a note saying he was sorry to sneak out like this, not even a flimsy excuse that wouldn’t make anyone feel better but would certainly have softened the blow.

Taehyung had always thought that he was the sort of person who would treat even the people he just hooked up with once with respect, but all of that had gone out the window once he heard that the Mafia was suspecting him of having killed Alice. That too to hide something about Deokmi. Granted, Taehyung did not want anyone to find out about what happened with Deokmi, it definitely did not mean that he was willing to kill people to hide the secret.

That was when he was hit with a weird thought, what if the phone call was fake? What if this was a set up to check if he was willing to betray the Mafia, or if he was actually involved in the murder of Kim Deokmi or Alice Montgomery? Or worse. What if Rachel had known who he was before she hooked up with him, had she done that on purpose? Had he willingly walked into a trap, dick first? This was all so unfamiliar and confusing, he needed answers, he was going to have to go searching around people that knew Alice and Deokmi. But first, he needed coffee.

So while Taehyung sat in the diner, drinking the not strong enough coffee, trying to shake off the alcohol still in his system, forcing his body to wake up and sober up before it was ready, he thought back to the last few days. Starting from the day he met Alice at the bar.

She had texted him first, saying it was urgent as heck and that they needed to go somewhere not owned by the mafia. That’s how they had ended up deciding on the bar near the mall, hoping to god no one knew who they were, or most importantly no one who knew them was there. While there were obvious advantages to going into a bar owned by the mafia, the free drinks, girls lining up, guys lining up, new recruits worshipping at their feet trying to make them put in a good word, there were also a lot of disadvantages to going into a bar like that, for example, everyone knew them, so who met who, for how long and said what was no longer private knowledge and reached everyone from the minor peddlers to the supervisors and sometimes even to the boss( if it was a particularly popular member), that was actually how one of the bosses had found out about his girlfriend(forced to be ) was in love with someone else. The girl had disappeared overnight, and the boy hadn’t been found because he had been wearing shades and a mask. His dark disguise had been the only reason he had managed to stay alive, but rumors had started that someone knew who the guy was and the boss was still looking for him.

Alice had made it very clear that the mafia would not like her discussing whatever topic she was going to be discussing with Taehyung. Hence, he had decided to wear all black and even gone as far as wearing a mask. Walking into the bar, he saw Alice sitting on one of the corner stools, looking very, and he did not know why, but scared. Alice Montgomery hadn’t been scared of a single thing in her entire life, she was crafty enough to get out of any situation she got or was pushed into. She was known as ‘silver tongue’ for managing to sweet-talk her way out of any and every situation, and sometimes even managing to get someone else into a problem and also because she was very good with her tongue in other areas. Seeing Alice scared, made Taehyung even more apprehensive about the situation he was walking into.

“I met the lawyer.” Alice nearly gushed out as soon as Taehyung sat down into the chair.

“Oh, that’s good. So, you have decided to go ahead with helping him out with the case then?”

“Yes, I have. I know what you’re going to say, too risky, too many names involved. But I don’t care. I also know that you do not want information about this particular murder getting out, although I have no idea to the gods why. I also know that you think the mafia is going to come after me if I do this, which why as my almost friend, and the only one, I want you to know something first.” She paused to breathe.

“Please tell me the thing you want to tell me is that all this you just said was a joke and that we’re here so that we can make out in this washroom?” Taehyung almost pleaded with her.

“No, I am not going to say any of that, not even the making out in the washroom part.”

“But noona- “Taehyung started, but Alice cut him off.

“I am going to quit working for the mafia. The guy who’s fighting the case has a son Major Crimes, he might able to pull a few strings to get me into witness protection and out of this country. I don’t want to work there anymore.”

“Why not? It’s a great job, apart from the ‘don’t spill secrets or you die policy’ and the ‘don’t get caught by law enforcement or you die policy’ or the ‘don’t betray us or you die policy’ and various other ‘don’t do this or you die ‘policies. Except for the various possibilities of death, it is a pretty sweet deal. They even let you recruit your relatives and friends into the circle. “Alice gave a short laugh, the sound feeling foreign during the current discussion, but making it a little light anyways.

“Deokmi was the last straw for me Taehyung, honestly I wasn’t even prepared to continue in the SI after I heard about that, but the ‘don’t try to leave or you die ‘policy kept me in. Then Min Yoongi left too, god knows how he managed to pull that off, with the number of secrets he knows about the SI. But he was getting old and rusty so maybe they made him retire or something, hope he got a pension plan at least.” Taehyung smirked at the comment, imagining Yoongi hyung’s reaction to that.

“But he wouldn’t tell me how he got out “Alice continued, taking a swig from her beer, as Taehyung took a sip of his coke and whiskey, ”was awfully smug about it too, saying it was okay I screwed him over with his notes about CWX since he wouldn’t need them anymore. Which was understandable since that does not count as thesis worthy research, thus not getting him the Ph.D. that amount of research would have gotten a normal scientist.”

“He was honestly just happy to be able to leave. He was really fed up of the constant threat to his life, the long working hours, having an unreasonable boss who was upper demanding and not flexible at all, not to mention he had found his soulmate so he wanted to just lie low and be normal for a little bit.” Taehyung said. Alice choked on her beer, coughing loudly before wiping her face with a tissue.

“What do you mean he found his soulmate? “

“Oh yeah, I guess you hadn’t heard the news, it was his roommate all along, they had been living together for almost four years and then suddenly kissed one-night while being really really high. Hoseok hyung was honestly so shocked, while Yoongi hyung was nonchalant as usual.” Taehyung said with a fond grin, remembering how Hoseok had called him frantically that night and had almost smoked an entire packet of cigarettes while rambling about dazedly about how it was unbelievable, it might have been a dream, how were they going to live together now and all kinds of shit, until he had finally managed to calm down for long enough so that Taehyung could tell him something. Hoseok had finally found his soulmate! The person who was destined for him, the person who he would spend the rest of his life with, the person he had been looking for almost his whole life. And the best part was, it was someone he had known and lived with for many many years, someone he knew so well and was his best friend. Not many people get that in life, and he should be grateful, Taehyung had told him. That was when Hoseok had broken down into happy tears and had proceeded to cry about how lucky he felt right now, how happy he was to have Yoongi in his life, and Taehyung and Jungkook too, and how he always thought Yoongi was hot as fuck with his sassy attitude and his messy hair.

“Wow, never would have seen that coming,” Alice said, breaking Taehyung out of his train of thoughts and back into the real situation.

“Yeah, they had the hots for each other for a long time. Never able to tell each other though.”Alice just chuckled at that and took another large gulp of beer before turning to Taehyung again.

“I need a favor Taehyung.”


End file.
